One Less Lonely Girl
by DezzieStar198
Summary: What happens when you mix popstar Justin Bieber with mysterous outcast Kanani? Why does Kanani think she is ugly? What is with the cuts on her wrist? All those questions and more answered when you read. P.S. I suck at summaries. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS :D
1. Meeting

**KPOV**

My fate was sealed. _He_ was coming to our school as a student. Even though I hate _him_, hopefully it will take all the eyes off me and I can finally just fade into the back ground. I looked at the blood drench razor that I had subconsciously dug into my wrist boredly. Justin 'Pretty Boy' Beiber was coming to South Oak High.

**KPOV**

I sat in the back with my hair hiding my face. I heard the door open and close followed by screams and squeals. I looked down and tried to drown out the world with my IPod.

**JPOV**

I looked up past the crowd of fans surrounding me and I saw a girl. She was sitting in the back ignoring me and the noise. She looked sad and lonely. She had ear buds in. "Sit down!" the teacher said over the noise. Everyone kept the seat next to them opened, so half the class was standing. The teacher sighed,"Well I guess I will have to give everyone new seats." The students sighed. A blonde girl clung to my arm and drug me up to the teacher. "Can I sit by him?" she asked batting her eyelashes. The teacher sighed again, "No, Gigi." she said standing in the center of the room. She started calling off names and pointing to seats. The girl in the back had taken her ear buds out and was watching the teacher nervously. "Kanani and Justin" the teacher said pointing to the desk in the opposite Corner of the room from the girl. The girl picked up her books and moved next to the wall on the other side. I guess she is Kanani. I walked to the seat next to her and sat down. She pushed her chair as far away from me as possible. Her hair hung in her face but I could tell she looked unhappy. She pulled out a notebook and started drawing as the teacher began talking. She was really good. But she slammed it shut and looked at me like I was crazy. Oops, I must have been staring.

**KPOV**

Miss Blair sat me next to _him_of all people. I mean I know I am an ugly dumb ass but I don't need that advertised to a celebrity. Especially one of the only ones I actually like.

**JPOV**

At the end of the school day the girl had looked at me twice. TWICE!It confused me. She hid her face the entire time and as soon as the bell rung she picked up her stuff and bolted.

"Who is that?" I asked the boy sitting in front of me as I got my stuff. "Oh that. Nobody. She is a totally ugly loser freak show." he told me slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking away. I felt a strange surge of anger rush threw me as I rode home in the limo. His words echoed in my head as I unlocked the door and walked in. I saw my dog Sammy. Quickly, I changed clothes and grabbed Sammy's leash. I opened the window and climbed down the fire escape. I put my hood up and shades on as I walked him to the dog park.

**KPOV**

I sat under a short oak tree with my dogs watching my brothers. I was laying on Bella, Kasey beside me, and Shaggy at my feet. Erik and Liam were playing on the jungle gym. I was listening to my IPod. More specifically I was listening to 'AirPlanes' repeatively.

**JPOV**

As I walked threw the gate to the park I saw the girl from early,Gigi. I quickly walked in the other direction of her and her dressy Yorkie. Sammy wiggled out of my grip and took off. Naturally, I ran after him.

**KPOV**

I heard a yip and my dogs all straightened up. A little brown and white papillion came running and jumped in my lap. It was really cute. I pet it as my other dogs relaxed. I looked at his collar and saw two things One his name is Sammy and two he belongs to _him_.

**JPOV**

I finally saw Sammy. He was with some girl that had three other dogs with her. She was reading his tag. I prepared for a squeal but instead came a sigh. She set Sammy down and curled deeper into the lion sized dog behind her. She started to sing. It was better than anything I had every heard. She was singing 'AirPlanes'. Against better judgement, I whistled and bent down to catch Sammy. She stopped singing and looked at me. As soon as she looked up she grabbed her dogs and ran over to the play set where she picked up two boys and walked to the parking lot in a swift movement. I picked up Sammy and noticed he had something in his mouth. It was a piece of wrinkly paper. I looked closer, It was a poem. At the top written in cursive was 'Down to Earth'. I read through it as I walked back to my apartment. It was really good. As soon as I walked in Ryan took it from my hand and read it. He smiled, "This is Good dude, I give this new song two thumbs up." he said before sitting down and eating pizza. That wasn't a bad idea.


	2. Nurse's Office

KPOV1

As soon as I got into class I grabbed my notebook from my bag and looked for my song I had written last week. It was odd because I couldn't find it. It must still be at home. I sat down and put my IPod in. I turned to one of my original songs and pressed repeat. I as glad I had an hour of free time. 2

- 3

JPOV4

I walked into class a mob behind and infront of me. I walked to my seat and sat down. Like before, Kanani was as far away from me as the desk and wall aloud her to be. Soon the crowds scattered all still staring at me. I looked over at Kanani as she put in her earbuds. She turned it up and started humming. I liked the melondy. Her light brown hair was acctualy really pretty. I wish I could see her face. 5

-6

KPOV7

I felt his eyes on me the entire free peroid. Was I so ugly that he needed to stare. I felt sick to my stomach. I knew if h kept it up all day that I would crack. I just ignored him. I turned my IPod to 'Airplanes' and just listened.8

-9

JPOV10

I heard the song change. Now she was listening to 'Airplanes'. She looked kind of sick. She picked up her notebook and started drawing. She was drawing a dog. It was a little papillion. It looked almost like then turned through the pages. One page had lots of scribbles on it. She wrote 'I am beautiful' but then she took the pen and harshly marked it out. Next she wrote, 'I am ugly' and then closed and looked up at the teacher who had just entered. I was shocked.11

-12

KPOV13

"Today in science we will be learning our blood type." the teacher said pulling out some microscopes. I could fell all of the blood in m body drain down to my feet. Suddenly I felt realy dizzy. The smell of blood filled the air. She had cut the tip of her finger and put blood on a microscope slide. "Are you okay?" a vioce next to me said. I looked up careful to keep my face hidden. It was him. I tryied nodding weakly but it mad me even dizzier. He seemed to understand. He stood up and walked up to the teacher bravely. "Um...Kanani is not feeling too well. The blood is making her dizzy." he said causing the class to burst into laughter. He looked at me concerned but I wasn't phased at all. "Very well. Will you exscort her to the nurses office. If you want you can stay with her since you already know your blood type." the teacher told him. He helped me up putting his arm around me to steady me. It was akward with all of the death glares. 14

Once in the hall I felt slightly better but still could barely stand. The scattard people stared at me which made me feel worse. When we reached the nurse she took one look at me and sat me down on her hosbital table. "Please pull your hair up." she told me handing my a rubberband. I hesitated. Justin was sitting across from me looking both excited and worried. I pulled my hair behind me out of my face. I put it in a loose ponytail and brushed my side swept bangs behind my left ear. I heard Justin gasp and I looked down know what he was thinking, 'What an ugly troll'. She handed me a cold rag to place on my forehead. I layied back and hummed while he just stared. I was humming 'Airplanes'. "I am sorry but I have a sick student I have to go tend to." the nurse said leaving with the only person who has ever seen my face.15

-16

JPOV17

She was beautiful,breath taking, gorgous, and any other adjective that have the same meaning. She had flawless skin and full lips. Her eyelashes touched her eyebrows that were perfectly curved. She opened her tearful eyes. One was violet and the other chocolate. She looked like she as scared. "I know I am ugly I don't need you to stare." she spat hatefully laying back down humming. I was even more shocked now. She thought she was ugly. If she was ugly that Hell is frozen.18 


	3. Favor

KPOV1

I drove home feeling embarased,hurt,broken. I pulled into the parking lot and looked for a parking space. I pulled into the one next to an old car. I just sat there and dug the knive into my wrist again. Then I pick up the sleeping twins and walked up the stairs to our apartment. Before I even opened the door I could here yelling and screaming. I opened the door quitely and got the dogs. Then I nearly ran down to my truck. I hated when Mom and Dad fought. As soon as I got to the park I sat the twins in the swings me sitting next to the. I put my head in my hands and cryied. What did I do to diserve two awful parrents,ugly looks,and a broken heart? Honestly the only things I am good at is singing,running,and messing things up!2

-3

JPOV4

I picked up Sammy and headed to the park just liked always. I hoped I would she that girl again. When I got there I looked and looked but no mystery girl. I heard laughter and turned around. It was two little boys running towards me. I sat down and let them crawl on me like a jungle gym. "Erik! Liam!" I heard a desprate vioce call from behind me. I stood up and grabbed their hands and walked towards the vioce hoping I was right. There she was: Kanani. She took one look at the boys and sprinted in front of me. She picked them up and hugged them."Sissy!" they chattered excitedly. She looked at me,"Thankyou, Justin." she said. She had red marks down what I could see of her face. "Whats wrong?" I asked bending down. "Lots." she whispered before standing up and running.5

-6

JPOV7

I walked into the main office and walked up to the principal."Will you do me a favor?" I asked looking Hopeful. She nodded. "I think there should be a talent show in two weeks." I said grinning. That was my perfect oppertunity to find my mystery girl. Someone with that much talent can't resist.8 


	4. Abuse

JPOV1

Kanani didn't show up Monday or Tuesday. Wensday I went looking for her. I knew where she would be. The park. When I got there I spotted her. She was with a boy. He was about twenty. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He grabbed her and kissed her ruffly, then pulled away and slapped her so hard she fell. He walked away leaving her behind.2

-3

KPOV4

I ranaway. I took the twins and dogs and leaft. Mom and Dad where fighting again so I just leaft. I moved in with my boyfriend, Kevin. We kept our relationship a secret because um well...it is illegal. He is twenty. After Justin moved here, he started acting different. Sunday he beat me. He told me that I was too high matience,ugly,fat,a slut,dumb,a loser,and worthless. I just took it. I had no one else to turn to now. I had to skip school Monday,Tuesday and Wendsday because I could barely move. He took me to the park Wendsday. After we got there I turned my IPod on. He ripped it out aand threw it. Then he kissed me ruffly and slapped me. "I'm down with you whore." he said throwing my stuff at me. I layed on the ground curled in a ball crying. I heard foot steps and flinched thinking it was him.5

-6

JPOV7

I ran over to her shaking figure. Her dogs sat about five feet away keeping her brothers distracted. She flenched as I aprouched. What had that gut done to her? I bent down and pulled her in my lap. She looked at me and just sobbed into my chest. I rubbed circles on her back. She was so vunariable. I tried not to notice but on her wrist were perfect alined cut marks. "Who was that?" I asked her lightly. "Kevin. He was my boyfriend." she sobbed into my shoulder."I ranaway and moved in with him. Then he beat me. I couldn't move untill today." She told me. 8

Her sobs stopped and she looked at me. "Justin, am I ugly?" she asked her vioce wavering. I gasped slightly. "Kanani, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." I told her stroking her hair. She smiled staring me in the eyes. Her smile was beautiful. She whipped her perfect mix matched eyes. "Am I fat?" she asked her vioce wavering again. I smiled, "You are a twig." I told her. She laughed. Her laughter was like church bells. She sat up. "Thankyou." she told me gathering her scattered things. "I am going to go home." she told me. 9

A look of relisation crossed her face. "You need a ride?" I asked picking up the twins. We walked to the parking lot. She gasped when she saw my car. She got in the pasignor's seat and turn the radio. She laughed and turned it up more. 'Airplanes' was on. She smiled and tapped her foot humming. The wind blew her hair wildly. She radiated happiness. She grabbed everything and got out. "Thankyou for everything." she said kissing my cheek.


	5. Being Brave

KPOV1

My parrents were still fighting. I did something brave. I set everything outside the door and ran in. I had been in a abusive realationship and I was not going to let my mom suffer. I pushed him off my mom. Even though I was small I was much stronger than I looked. I grabbed my phone and dialed 911 as quick as possiable and threw it on the bed as he charged at me. I ducked and grabbed the phone as he toppled down the stairs. "Hello my dad is abusing my mom we live on Wilson street in apartment 6758 hurry." I said in a rush as he ran back up and slapped me. I kicked him in the groin. I heard the door bust open and in minutes he was in handcuffs. My mum on a gurny. I walked outside and picked up my thing teh twins and my dogs followed me up to the apartment. I tidied things up and put the twins down for a nap. I layed in my bed and enjoyied the sweet silence.2

-3

JPOV4

I pulled up at school in my red mustang and soon a crowd formed. Then HER silver truck pulled up. When she got out I gasped causing the crowd to turn as well. She was wearing some dark denim skinny jeans and a white tanktop that complimated her sun-kissed olive skin. Her hair was in a side ponytail with her bangs behind her ears. Her eyes sparkled as she felt the sun on her skin. She had a few black and purple spot on her skin. She looked breath taking. "Slut!" GiGi yelled looking around hoping someone would agree. I climbed out of my car ignoring her comment. "Kanani!" I called jogging up to her. She turned on her heels and smiled a shy smile,"Hey." she said as we walked into class. I sighed quitely. She had me rapped around her finger and didn't know it.5 


End file.
